


"I might know a Hacker."

by AGeekyLifeForMe



Category: Orphan Black (TV), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGeekyLifeForMe/pseuds/AGeekyLifeForMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine's missing and Cosima freaks out. She decided to involve someone from her past to help her find her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to actually try this longer than a one shot thing. Let me know what you think!

The clones were all in Felix’s loft, Sarah was absent, being in Iceland.   
“I’m telling you guys, something was up with Delphine last night.” Cosima said her hands flying through the air as she paced nervously back and forth.  
“Bloody hell Cos, sit down, you’re giving me whiplash. I’m sure Frenchie is fine.” Felix said rolling his eyes.  
“I don’t see why you’re so worried, she’s betrayed us so many times.” Alison snapped and Cosima stopped to glare at her sister.  
“To save us Alison. Can’t we just make sure she’s okay somehow? She’s not answering her phone.” Cosima picked up her pacing again, causing Felix to groan.  
“What? Do you want to storm into Dyad and demand where Delphine is? You’re gonna get yourself caught by Neolution.” Alison said.  
“Of course not. I’m not that stupid. I was thinking we check their digital records. I’m sure they’ll have something."  
“And how are you going to do that? Last time I checked you aren't a hacker and we can’t call Cal because Neolution is probably tracing our phones.”  
“I wasn’t thinking about Cal.”  
“Then who?” Felix asked and Cosima looked thoughtfully.  
“I might know a Hacker.”  
“Oh shite cos, you can’t get someone else involved in this.”  
“She’s got her own shit Felix. She won’t bat an eye.”  
“What can a person be into that won’t freak at finding out human cloning is real?” Felix asked incredulous.  
“I don’t know, she just seemed like the kind of person who’s seen some bad stuff.” Cosima admitted and both Felix and Alison looked at her.  
“Cos this is a bad idea. How do you know this person anyway?” Alison asked.  
“She used to sneak into my classes at Berkeley…” Cosima said innocently.  
“That doesn’t seem like a good enough reason to trust her…” Felix insinuated and Cosima sighed defeated.  
“Okay fiiiine. We might’ve slept together once or twice…” Cosima admitted biting her lip and Felix threw his hands up in exasperation.  
“Your lady bits hasn’t had the best luck with partners Cosima.” Felix pointed out.  
“Thanks for that Felix. This is my decision though.”  
“Fine but Sarah is gonna freak when she finds out. How are you planning on getting a hold of this girl anyway?”  
“The best way to catch a hacker’s attention is to hack them.” Cosima said slyly.  
“Holy fishsticks. I will not be associated with this. Please don’t get yourself killed. I’m going home.” Alison stood up and left the loft swiftly. Cosima turned to Felix.  
“You don’t have to help me you know.” He layered her with a stare.  
“Please, and miss meeting more of your crazy lovers? Your love life is better than soap operas honey.” Cosima glare at him but opened up her laptop anyway.  
“So what’s her name?”  
“I only know her as her hacker name.”  
“Which is?”  
“Root.”  
“What kind of lunatic calls themselves that.”  
“This one.” Cosima said with a smile and proceeded to open a browser.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will get longer I promise. But updates might be sporadic from now on.

Harold was peacefully typing away at his computer with Bear at his feet when the clatter of heels pulled him out of his concentration.  
“Hi Harry. Can I borrow your computer?” Root greeted him with her trademark grin and he sighed.  
“For what, Miss Groves?” He asked, turning his attention to her.  
“I don’t know yet. She just said I needed to use it.”  
“I suppose I can’t really say no, now can I?” He got up, offering the chair to Root and she sat down and started typing immediately.  
Finch watched her work in silence. It was about fifteen minutes later that she spoke up.  
“Well that’s odd.”  
“What’s odd?” John asked, Shaw following on his heels, a club sandwich at her mouth the reason why she didn’t comment herself.  
“Well the Machine told me to check one of my old IPs from when I was still a killer for hire. And someone’s tried to hack it yesterday…”  
“Could be Samaritan.” Shaw pointed out around the food in her mouth.  
“It could. But why would the Machine ask me to check it if it was?” Root asked.  
“It is strange. Who tried to hack it?” Finch asked.  
“I don’t know, but she says I have to hack them back.”  
“Is that safe?” John asked.  
“If you know how to, then yes Lurch.”  
“I don’t like it.” Shaw commented.  
“It’s certainly suspicious.” Harold agreed, he turned back to the screen to see Root already busy.  
“Miss Groves! We should wait and figure out a course of action that won’t get us killed.” Harold scolded but Root wasn’t listening. Soon she had access to the web camera of the computer that hacked her.  
“Who’s that?” Shaw said, having gotten distracted by her sandwich again.  
“Someone I haven’t seen in years. Let me see if I can get audio.” Root said typing while still watching the feed of a woman in dreads and a skinny punk guy on a couch. Soon she had control of the mic.  
“How long do you think it’s gonna be before she answers?”  
“I don’t know Felix. I don’t even know if she still uses that IP.”  
“Well that’s not helpful. Mimosa?” The guy got up and the girl nodded.  
“I hope it’s soon. It’s been two days since we’ve seen or heard of Delphine.”  
“Are you sure she’s going to be able to help? And even more that’s she’s going to be trustworthy because honestly we have the worst luck with meeting new people.”  
“I don’t know okay Felix? We’re just going to have to play it out on faith.”  
John, Shaw and Finch all looked at Root for an explanation. She shrugged her shoulders at them. “What?”  
“Who is she?” Shaw asked, a tiny bit of annoyance in her tone.  
“And why is she looking for you?” John added with an eye roll at Shaw.  
“I used to sneak into college classes for fun when I was younger. She studied microbiology at the University of Berkeley. We had some fun together and then I never saw her again. I don’t know why she’s looking for me.” Root explained.  
“Well you can’t be thinking of contacting her right?” Shaw snapped and Root looked back at the screen and still running camera feed.  
“I am. The Machine wouldn’t have pointed me in this direction if it wasn’t important.” Root said, turning back to the computer and typing a message, which she sent before Finch could stop her by grabbing at the keyboard.  
“This is a horrible idea.” Finch said annoyed at Root’s blatant disregard of their safety.  
“Or a really good one. We’ll see how it goes.”

Cosima and Felix both looked up when her laptop dinged.  
“Well that was faster than I expected.” Cosima said startled but reached for her laptop none the less.  
“What does she say?”  
“She asks, ‘Why are you looking for me?’” Cosima answered, typing a message back.  
“What are you telling her?” Felix asked, sitting up and reaching for his drink.  
“I’m asking her if she still does freelance.”  
“Freelance?”  
“Hacking Felix.” Felix rolled his eyes and looked at the screen, but something caught his eye.  
“IS that light supposed to be blinking?” He pointed at the web camera.  
“No. No it’s not.” Cosima said, her brow furrowing in confusion as she typed another message.

**_Cosima- Did you hack my camera?_**  
**Root- Yes. And depends on the job?**  
**_Cosima- I need your help._**  
**Root- With?**  
**_Cosima- It’s not safe to talk about it online._**  
**Root- Okay. I need to know it’s worth a trip though.**  
**_Cosima- Please Root? It’s life or death._**  
**Root- I’ll be there soon. Make sure there are no cameras anywhere.**  


“She signed off.” Cosima said, closing her laptop.  
“What did she mean, no cameras? And how does she know where to go?”  
“She’s a hacker Felix. She knows. And I don’t know, we’re just going to have to wait and see aren’t we.”

“You’re not going.” Shaw snapped at Root as she got up.  
“Sameen, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you cared.” Root said with a shit eating grin and Shaw almost growled with annoyance.  
“It’s dangerous and stupid Root.”  
“I’m just helping an old friend. Plus She's telling me to go.” Root said.  
“If you insist of going. I’m going with you.” Shaw said determined.  
“Wouldn’t have it any other way Sweetie.” Root winked at her and Shaw rolled her eyes.  
“Shaw’s right Root. It’s stupid.”  
“What Mr Reese and Miss Shaw say is true. I don’t think it wise to run after someone.” Harold said but knew it was futile to reason with Root.  
“Look I’m going. So either you shut up and help me or stay out of it.” Root said determined and got up to leave, Shaw following on her heels.  
“This isn’t going to end well Finch.” John sighed.  
“It appears so Mr Reese. We must wait and see how all of this unfolds, because reasoning with Miss Groves, is near impossible.” Finch said and John nodded, grabbing a chair and settling down next to Finch to await his next number.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that this plays out after Delphine gets shot but in the POI verse it's right before Shaw has to go into hiding.

“She’s taking her sweet time isn’t she?” Felix mused around another mimosa.  
“It’s only been 3 hours Felix.”  
“Whatever, if she’s as magical as you let on, she’d have been here already.” He retorted defiantly.  
“She’ll be here soon.”  
“Shouldn’t we have some sort of insurance though?”  
“Like?”  
“I think we should have Helena here.”  
“Are you insane?!”  
“What? If something goes wrong she could just…” He dragged across his neck and Cosima slapped him.  
“We’re not putting her in that position again Felix! Besides I don’t think it would be the best idea to have another sister here, let alone the reformed killer.” Felix help his hands up in defence, his eyebrows raised.  
“Whatever Cos, you want to involve them, might as well give them the whole shitfest.”  
“I trust Root not to kill us okay? Just trust my judgement.”  
“Whatever. I still think we should’ve waited for Sarah to get back at least, she’s due back soon anyway.  
“Well we didn’t and it’s too late now.”  
“It does appear so.” He said with an accusing eye roll before stretching out on the couch, kneading his toes into Cosima’s side.  
“Dude, nooo!” She squealed and he smirked.  
“Payback for that tickle attack you springed on me after Kira told you I’m ticklish.” He waved her protests off and gave a deep sigh before rolling over.  
“Wake me up when your ex gets here.”  
“I don’t think she counts as an ex Felix.”  
“If you’ve done the nasty more than three times she qualifies. Now scoot. I need my beauty sleep.” Cosima swatted his hip playfully before grabbing her laptop and settling down on the chair next to the couch to wait.

“Why did it have to be Canada?” Shaw groaned and then glared at Root. “You couldn’t have warned me? I would’ve grabbed a better jacket.”  
Root smirked at her smugly before opening the bag at her side and pulling out a scarf and beanie, promptly handing them to Shaw whose glare got even more murderous.  
“I’ve been looking for these for months.” Root’s grin just grew wider as she kept walking.  
“Don’t worry Sweetie, we need to stop anyway.” Root paused and looked around them.   
“How about the bar? I could use a warmup.” Shaw suggested, her eyes glued hopefully to the bar that promised heat and alcohol. Root nodded and they headed for it.  
The moment they stepped through the door Shaw stamped her feet and shook the snow off her with an annoyed half growl while Root continued on to a table. She’d only just sat down when the blonde from behind the bar approached her table.  
“Well hi there. Welcome to my bar. I’m Bobby, how may I help you?” Bobby said, leaning in a little closer than necessary. Root looked up at her with a knowing smirk, causing Bobby to smile right back.  
Shaw however, was not quite as charmed and elbowed past Bobby roughly to sit down next to Root.  
“Yeah Scotch for two, your best.” Shaw grunted, glaring at Bobby.  
“Coming right up…” Bobby said, disappointed.  
Root looked at Shaw, who shrugged.  
“What?”  
“Nothing Sweetie.” Root said biting back a smile, Shaw rolled her eyes.  
“So why are we here?”   
“While I can trace an IP, I can’t exactly conjure up the exact apartment. But it is somewhere in this vicinity…”  
“So what? Don’t tell me we have to have a stake out, because it’s freezing.” Shaw complained.  
“Not at all. I was thinking more, old fashioned recon. And a bartender is a good a lead as any.”  
“You’re going to ask the bartender?” Shaw asked incredulous.  
“Yeah Shaw. Unless you do want to spend a few hours in a car with me? I’m sure we’ll find some way to warm up.” Root winked causing Shaw to groan.  
“Just ask her Root.” Bobby was heading back with their drinks at that moment and Root pulled out a photo she’d found of Cosima.  
“There you go.” Bobby said with a smile and turned to leave.  
“Hey Bobby? I was wondering if you could help us?” Root’s words were dripping with fake friendliness.  
“What do you need help with?”   
“Do you know where we can find this woman?”  
“That’s Cosima…”  
“Yeah I know, I used to date her. So you know where we can find her?” Root said innocently and Bobby scrutinized her for a second.  
“Yeah she lives with Felix upstairs.” Bobby said cautiously.  
“Thanks Bobby.” Root said with a wide smile.  
“Sure no problem.” Bobby answered and gave them directions, before leaving the table. Shaw followed her movements.  
“She’s calling them.” Shaw pointed out and Root nodded.  
“Yeah.”  
“Shouldn’t we go?”  
“Why? We’re not gonna hurt them. Finish your scotch Sweetie.”   
Shaw ended up finishing both their drinks, saying Root was taking too damn long on hers before Root finally declared it was time for them to leave.  
They headed outside and found the stairs Bobby had told them about and headed up the heavily graffiti’d entrance. When they were in sight of the door to the loft, Shaw grabbed Root’s arm.  
“Root…”  
“What Sameen?”   
“I still don’t like this. It could be a trap…”  
“She wouldn’t have sent us here if it was.” Root said.  
“I don’t exactly put a lot of faith in your robot lately Root.”   
“She’s not a robot Shaw. Now come on.” Root tugged the arm out of Shaw’s grasp and knocked on the door.  
It slid open almost immediately with a loud clang. The guy at the door gave them a once over.  
“Well… Wasn’t expecting either of you. She usually prefers blondes.”  
“I used to be.” Root grinned while Shaw’s head snapped to look at her incredulously.   
“Well come on in.” He said stepping aside and waved them in.   
“Hey Root.” They woman on the couch behind him said with a small wave. “Long time no see.”  
“Yeah Cos. How’ve you been?” Root asked while Shaw scoffed behind her.  
“Let’s skip the pleasantries. Why are you looking for Root?” Felix raised an eyebrow at her.  
“Well aren’t you a rude one.” She glared at him.  
“Excuse Shaw, she wasn’t expecting the weather. You must be Felix.”   
“Oh shit sorry. I didn’t mean to be inconvenient. I need your help hacking a company Root.”  
“What company?”  
“It’s called DYAD. They-“  
“Specialize in genetic research, yes I’ve heard of them. Why do you need me to hack them?” Root and Cosima talked while Felix and Shaw continued to glare at each other.  
“It’s a long story and I’m not at liberty to give you all the details.”  
“You’re kinda going to have to dreads, if you want us to trust you.” Shaw retorted.  
“Sweetie, relax, I’m sure Cosima and Felix mean us no harm.” Cosima’s eyes widened.  
“No! Not at all. We just need help finding out what happened to someone called Delphine Cormier and if the DYAD had anything to do with her disappearance.” Cosima says quickly, her hands flying through the air.  
“Why do you think they’d have something to do with it?”   
“Well she used to work for them and they toe the line between ethical and unethical on a daily basis. Their methods have gotten people killed before.” Cosima admitted.  
“What do you mean by that?” Root asked.  
“Well… I can’t really say because it might put you in danger-“Shaw gave a snort of laughter.  
“What?”  
“We’re in danger on a daily basis. Just tell us what kind of trouble you got yourself into and we’ll see if we care enough to help you out.”   
“Okay… Well it started a few years ago…”  
“For god’s sake Cos you can’t be serious about telling them!” Felix cried.  
“I need to find out what happened to Delphine and if this is the way to do it, then I’m going to.” She said angrily and he threw his hands up in exasperation. She turned back to Root but before she could open her mouth the door slid open.  
“Felix, I’ve told you a million times, lock your damn-“The woman froze. Shaw had a gun out and aimed at her.  
“Holy watershed that’s a gun.” Cosima said bluntly while Root moved to stand next to Shaw.  
“Sweetie, put the gun down.” She whispered into her ear.  
“What the hell have you two gotten yourself into this time?” The woman yelled.  
“Sarah relax, they’re not going to hurt us.”   
“Yeah tell that to the one with the gun.” Sarah barked.  
“I did tell her to wait for you to get back Sarah.” Felix said rubbing at his temples, he then looked at Shaw.  
“If you could please put the gun away. I only just got the blood out of the carpet from last time.”  
“Who is she and why does she look like you?” Shaw asked suspiciously.  
“Well that’s what I was trying to say. And I’ll gladly explain if you put the gun down!” Root covered Shaw’s hand with her own and forced the gun down.  
“No need to shoot anyone.” Root said seriously and Shaw pocketed the gun but kept her hand on it.  
“You have 60 seconds to explain Dreadlocks.” Shaw growled.  
“We’re clones.” Shaw and Root looked at Cosima like she was crazy.  
“What?” They asked in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

The whole room froze to stare at Cosima with varying expressions.  
“What?” Root and Shaw said at the same time Felix threw his hands in the air.  
“Oh shite.” He gasped and Sarah’s surprised expression turned into a glare at her sister.  
“Shit.” Cosima groaned.   
“Cosima what the hell are you thinking?!” Sarah yelled moving closer to Cosima angrily.  
“Sarah, ssh hear me out okay, dude chill!” Cosima freaked out while Root and Shaw stood there tense and waiting.  
“Explain Cos.” Sarah growled. Cosima started explaining to Sarah while Shaw turned her head to discreetly whisper, “I like her, she doesn’t take bullshit.” At Root who tilted her head as the Machine whispered a thought into her head.  
“Absolutely.” She whispered back at Her.  
Both of them then turned at the same time to look at the two clones.  
“Look-“ Shaw said loudly and everyone turned to look at her, “We’re here for a reason, to look for Daphne or whatever- I’m guessing it’s important to our… friend who told us to help you out right Root?” Shaw turned to Root who nodded, shocked at the amount of words coming out of Shaw’s mouth, Shaw turned back to speak to the clones, “So we won’t speak about your shit because we’re discreet and secretive ourselves. So will everyone shut up and let dreads speak?!” Shaw finished as Root blinked at her in stunned silence.  
“You know Shaw, I think we might get along perfectly.” Felix broke the silence with an air toast of the mimosa he’d magically made without anyone noticing.  
Sarah straightened up and look at Shaw.  
“Alright Shaw was it?” Shaw nodded. “We’ll talk in turn as you explain how you can help us find Delphine. But I’m gonna need some assurance for my family yeah? Put the gun away.” Sarah nodded at the counter and Shaw’s jaw tightened.  
“Sweetie… Just put the gun down.” Root nodded at her suggestively looking toward her right ear. Shaw nodded, still tense but dropped the gun on the counter.  
“Yeah see, no one wants to shoot anyone. Right?” Cosima asked nervously.  
“No.” Root agreed and pulled Shaw towards the couch determinedly.  
“So Sarah as I was saying, I asked Root here to come help find Delphine because she’s a hacker and I didn’t want to get Cal involved in it.” Cosima said and Sarah nodded.  
“Yeah and I honestly have no recent connection with Cosima, so I’m not from any recent threats to your lives.” Root added helpfully. Cosima nodded enthusiastically to her words and turned back to Sarah.  
“Not at all, totes not neolution. So they came here and then everyone was all ‘they might try to kill us’ on each other so to make them trust us I thought why not? I mean anyone can help at this time right? Especially a good hacker.” Cosima finished.  
Sarah turned back to the two assets, “So are you going to help us find Delphine?”   
“Oh much better. I’ve already found her.” Root smiled with her head cocked to the right and Shaw rolled her eyes.  
“No matter what you do, the psycho always shines through.” Which only widened Root’s smile to manic.  
“What’re you on about?” Sarah nodded at Root.  
“I have a friend, who’s really good at finding people.” Root explained.  
“So out with it then? Where’s Frenchie?” Felix grunted from his bed.  
“Does a Detective Arthur Bell ring any bells for you?” Root asked still smiling. While Sarah’s brow scrunched in confusion.  
“Art? What’s he got to do with this?”   
“I believe he’d explain if you go and ask him.” Root nodded.  
Sarah looked at Cosima with a raised eyebrow.  
“I have to know if she’s there Sarah…” Cosima said and Sarah blew a breath out of her nose before nodding.  
“Okay Cos.” And Root clapped like her whole day is working out just the way she wanted it to.  
“Oh Sarah? I suggest taking Shaw with you, you’re going to need it with the thugs heading for Detective Bell’s apartment in…” She tilted her head, “say an hour, oh and they’re gonna need some of your other skills Shaw.” Sarah looked at her sceptically while Shaw looked at Root in disbelief.  
“Root, I’m not leaving you here alone without a-“Root pulled out two hand guns and raised her eyebrow at Shaw.  
“Well okay then, let’s go London.” Shaw rolled her eyes as she pushed the gun into the back of her pants.  
“Wait, did you two just simultaneously decide to trust us?” Cosima asked confused. Shaw shrugged.  
“You people don’t even carry guns. How dangerous can you be?” Shaw asked and Sarah scoffed, pulling out her own.  
“These days I never go without.” Shaw looked surprised.  
“I could work with this.” Shaw admitted impressed.  
“I’d hurry up if I were you.” Sarah still looked sceptical but nodded in agreement at Cosima’s silent look of plea.  
Sarah led out while Shaw followed, but she paused at the door looking back at Root.  
“You sure?”   
“Yeah.”  
“Okay then.” Shaw said and followed after Sarah.  
Root turned back towards Cosima and Felix, putting away her guns.  
“So isn’t this fun?” She smiled while Cosima gulped.  
“So… your girlfriend is…”   
“She is. But she’s not my girlfriend.” Root said knowing Shaw would kill her.  
“What is she to you then? Because there’s enough sexual energy going between you two, you could charge a brothel.” Felix asked and Root laughed.  
“She’s Shaw, that’s all.” Root said and Felix rolled her eyes.  
“Lesbians, always so poetic.” He scoffed.  
“So what do we do now?” Cosima asked and Root smiled.  
“We’re going to talk about your sisters.” Root said and Cosima’s brow furrowed.  
“Why?”  
“Because I think there’s a way we can both benefit from this reunion.” Root smiled.  
“Well if the world’s about to get weirder than human cloning then I’m gonna need another cocktail.” Felix sighed.

“Your girlfriend some kind of psychic?” Sarah asked as they got into a taxi.  
“Not my girlfriend.” Shaw growled. “And no, she’s just an annoying know it all.”   
“Well you better not get yourself killed. I don’t need another body to hide.” Sarah said seriously and Shaw snorted.  
“How about you leave this to the big dogs? I don’t need you accidently shooting me.” Shaw retorted. The taxi came to a stop in front of an apartment building which Shaw assumed was Detective Bell’s.  
“How do you know this guy?” Shaw asked.  
“I impersonated his dead partner.” She said bluntly and Shaw stared at her then shook her head.  
“I’m so done being surprised by things.” Shaw said. Sarah led the way up the stairs and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Art, who looked between Sarah and Shaw confused.  
“Sarah?”   
“Hey Art. You haven’t happened across and blonde French chicks lately have you?” Sarah asked and Art’s eyes widened.  
“How did you find out?” He asked.  
“We had some help. Where is she and what is going on?” Sarah asked.  
“She’s inside and I don’t know. I just got a call asking me to shadow her. I was following her in the parking lot of some company when I heard a silencer and then I found her.” Art explained.  
“Wait, Delphine’s been shot?” Sarah asked and Art nodded.  
“Yeah, I barely managed to save her. She said I can’t take her to the hospital because they needed to think she’s dead.” Art whispered.  
“Did you get the bullets out?” Shaw asked and Art looked at her.  
“Who’s she?”  
“I’m not sure myself.”  
“Let me see her, I used to be a doctor.” Shaw insisted and Art bit his lip before opening his door for them.  
“She’s in the bedroom.” Art said pointing at the door and they headed for it. Inside they found Delphine on the bed.  
“No IV?” Shaw asked sceptically and Art shrugged.  
“I’m a cop, not a doctor, how was I supposed to get one?”  
“What did you give her?” Shaw asked pulling at the bandaged to look at the wounds.  
“Nothing, she’s been out for days.” He admitted and Shaw grunted.  
“Your stitching is primitive. Can I get your med kit?” Art looked at Shaw and then at Sarah.  
“Just get her the kit Art.” Sarah nodded and he left.  
“Do you know who shot her?” Shaw called and Arthur shook his head as he returned with the kit, handing it to Shaw who immediately zipped it open. Art nodded at Sarah to follow him out the door and shut it. They stopped in the kitchen and Art turned on her.  
“We bringing more people into this?” He hissed and Sarah shrugged.  
“I only just got back, I don’t know who she is but Cosima trusts them and they did tell us where to find Delphine…” Sarah pointed out.  
“Yeah but how did they know?” Art retorted and again Sarah shrugged.  
“I don’t know okay Art, but they haven’t tried to kill or kidnap us yet which is more than I can say for most people we meet lately.” Sarah said and Art bit his lip, about to say something more when the bedroom door opened and Shaw walked out with her gun cocked and Ready. Art jumped and reached for his own and Shaw rolled her eyes.  
“Don’t worry. I’m not gonna shoot you, I’m gonna shot them.” Shaw waved at the door.  
“They’re here?” Sarah asked, not quite believing that Root had actually been right.  
“Will be in about 20 seconds. Root called me to warn me. I’d suggest you and the Detective wait in the room.”  
“What?” Art asked while Sarah nodded, albeit reluctantly and pushed Art towards the bedroom.  
“Just come on.” She said and he looked like he was about to argue but allowed himself to be pushed into the room.  
“Who’s coming?”   
“Dunno, her crazy friend told us someone was gonna break in here.” Sarah said.  
“They could’ve sent the hit.” Arthur said suspiciously.  
“Yeah, then why’s she out there risking her life while we sit here?” Sarah asked with a raised eyebrow and Art shook his head at her.   
“This is dangerous Sarah.”  
“What isn’t in my life Art?” Sarah pointed out. They then heard multiple gunshots and some loud groans of pain. The two looked at each other and back at the door when it flew open.  
“Well what’re you waiting for? Grab Barbie and let’s go.” Shaw nodded at Delphine on the bed.  
“Is it safe to move her?” Sarah asked and Shaw nodded.  
“We’re kinda gonna have to. It’s not safe here.” Shaw explained.  
“I’ll get her.” Art said helpfully before pausing.  
“When I found her, she was still conscious and told me to take her bag.” Art nodded at a black handbag in the corner and Sarah grabbed it.  
“Let’s go.” Shaw urged and Art scooped Delphine up in his arms, stumbling a bit. Shaw walked out in front of them while Art and Sarah trailed behind, staring at the multiple bodies clutching at their knees.  
“You didn’t kill them?” Sarah asked surprised.  
“We don’t kill people. Well, not anymore.” Shaw said.  
“Where are we taking Delphine anyway?” Sarah asked as they got into Art’s car.  
“To the loft.” Shaw said.  
“Is that safe? Basically everyone knows about the loft by now.” Art pointed out.  
“Well I need to talk to Root and Cosima needs to see her. So yeah.” Shaw answered annoyed, before ducking down to crouch in the back.  
“What’re you doing?”  
“I can’t be seen by cameras.” Art and Sarah gave each other a look but wisely decided not to comment. The rest of the drive was spent in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the reviews and kudos. I'm so happy you are all enjoying the story. Updates are sadly going to be sparse as I've lost my muse as of yesterday. I'll update as soon as I can though!

“So basically you’re saying you want to hire me and my sisters?” Cosima asked and Root nodded with a smile. Felix stewed silently on his couch, knowing Cosima would just brush off any attempts at convincing her all of this is a very bad idea.

“Yeah, but it’s all your choice of course. It’s dangerous and you might get shot at sometimes but we can help you weed out whoever’s been giving you trouble.” Root explained and Cosima’s eyes widened.

“Shot at?” Root shrugged.  
“It’s an occupational hazard. But we try to avoid that. And I doubt you’d be in the line of fire. I think your intellect would be better suited to work behind the muscle.” Root admitted and Cosima thought about it for a second.  
“But my sister’s will still be in danger though?” Cosima asked sceptically.  
“Well yeah. But aren’t you always in danger? You’ll just be facing a different threat.”

Felix mumbled something incoherent into his pillow and both of them turned to look at him.”  
“Dude we don’t speak couch cushion. What?” Cosima asked, Felix lifted his head and squinted at them.  
“I said we should have a sestra meeting for this instead of you doing the deciding Cos.” Felix said and Cosima nodded.  
“Of course! I’d never speak for any of my sisters, it’s a group decision Felix. I’m just trying to get all the info.” Cosima worried at her lip.

“We’d never force you to help, of course. We just need help saving the world.” Root said nonchalantly. Felix scoffed at her.  
“Oh the world? Is that all? What’s got it into trouble then?” Felix asked waiting for an answer.  
“A force with unlimited resources and no empathy for mankind.” Root said simply.  
“Did we just step into a bad sci-fi?” Felix blinked with a sarcastic frown.  
“Look Felix, you could choose not to believe me and live on your life in your little art gallery, trying to survive one more day without being killed. Or you could spend your days saving the world with a 64.97 percent chance of dying on any given day.” Felix layered her with a serious stare.  
“Did you really just give me those choices and expect me to choose the second one? The world’s going to shit anyway.” He pointed out.  
“Stop being so emo Fe. We could actually do something besides be harvested for scientific research.” Cosima exclaimed, hands never stopping. That’s when there was a loud knock from the door, making Cosima and Felix jump.

“They’re back.” Root said cheerfully while Felix got up to slide the door open.  
“Holy shite.” He groaned as Art, Sarah and Shaw pushed past him with Delphine in Art’s arms.  
“Delphine!” IS she okay?!” Cosima asked jumping up from the couch, a little too quickly because she went into a fit of coughs.  
“What’s up with you?” Shaw asked as Art dropped Delphine on the bed. Sarah turned to glare at her sister.  
“You didn’t tell me the coughs were back Cos.” Sarah growled Art looked awkward in the corner, unsure of what to do, he decided to stay silent and watch Delphine.  
“Coughs?” Root asked and Cosima held up a hand as she cleared her throat.  
“Don’t worry Sarah. I’m fine. I just stood up too fast.” Sarah didn’t look convinced.  
“You’re sick?” Shaw asked again and Cosima nodded.  
“That’s not important now, okay? What’s wrong with Delphine?”  
“She’s been shot.” Shaw said bluntly.  
“By who?” Cosima asked with wide eyes.  
“Who knows?” Shaw shrugged then looked at Root.  
“So now that we found Frenchie, are we going home?” Root shook her head and Shaw groaned.  
“Why not?” Root smirked at her and Shaw rolled her eyes. “She has a plan doesn’t she?”  
“Always sweetie.”  
“So? What is it?” Root turned to Sarah who was watching and listening to them intently.  
“As I’m aware, you’re more or less… the leader of this… family?” Root asked and Sarah’s brow creased.  
“What’s it to you?”  
“They need our help too Sarah.” Cosima added from her perch next to Delphine.  
“With what?!” Sarah exclaimed annoyed.

Shaw looked at Felix who raised his brow, “Yeah shorty?” She bristled at the name but breathed deeply to calm down before speaking.  
“You like booze right?” This time a smirk grew on Felix’s face.  
“Who doesn’t?” Shaw nodded tightly.  
“Got any good scotch?” Felix looked her up and down. Trying to decide if she was worth his good booze before nodding and heading into the kitchen.

Meanwhile Sarah was still waiting for an explanation.  
“As I have it, you are all genetic identical clones right?” Root asked and Sarah nodded slowly, throwing a sideways glare at Cosima.  
“Wait what? I thought that was a joke. They’re probably just twins Root.” Shaw retorted.  
“It’s rather true Shaw. I’m also aware you have two other clones in your little…club?” Again Sarah nodded hesitantly. Shaw spotted Felix heading towards her with a bottle and a glass and intercepted him midway. He held the glass out to her and she scoffed and grabbed the bottle, taking a big sip. Felix eyed her disgusted.  
“You just infected my good booze.” He whined.  
“Could you two idiots can it?” Sarah yelled and Felix and Shaw blinked at her before both shrugging and Shaw passed the bottle back to Felix who eyed it, shrugged again and took a sip of his own.

Sarah rolled her eyes. “Now Root was it? Could you please explain how my sisters and I could help you?”  
“I can tell you’re not one to beat around the bush. However I think it will be necessary for all the clones to be here.”  
“Oh honey. Don’t use the C word.” Felix piped and Sarah glared at him, causing him to raise his arms in defence and zip his lips.  
“Why do you need the other’s here?” Sarah asked suspicious of Root’s motives.  
“Because we can only have this conversation once. Any more and it could put us all in risk of being overheard.”  
“Come on Sarah. If they were going to kill us, why did they help find Delphine and not shoot us when they had plenty of opportunities to?” Cosima pointed out and then added, “Besides with Helena here, we’re much safer anyway.” Sarah considered this for a moment before pulling out her phone and dialling a number.  
“Allison? Yeah could you meet us at Felix’s? With Helena.” Sarah hung up and Glared at Root.  
“If you turn out to be a Neolution rat, I’m killing you myself.” Shaw snorted around her whiskey.  
“Good luck with that.”  
Root couldn’t resist adding, “Shaw, heel.” With a smirk while Shaw looked like she was seriously considering throwing Root with the bottle but thought it better to just take another sip. She then glanced at Felix who was waiting his turn with the bottle.  
“We’re gonna need more booze.” He nodded his agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long but I've been really swamped and had writers block on top of that so yeah... Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! I'm going to try and update more from now on.

“Okay so let me get this as straight as this room is not.” Felix mumbled out, staring in turn at everyone.   
“Hey, I’m straight!” Art protested and then looked at Sarah.   
“What?” She asked, her beer halfway to her mouth and he raised his eyebrow. “I tried it a few times okay? Wasted youth.”  
They were all still waiting for Alison and Helena to arrive and Felix has resorted to finding out everything and anything he could from Root and Shaw. “You two met, when she tasered you, tied you up and threatened to burn the skin of your face with an iron. And now you’re together?!” 

“We’re not together.” Shaw growled, while Root tilted her head to the side, fondly thinking back to the days of when she would have gladly tortured Sameen. Felix laughed and Shaw glared while Sarah just rolled her eyes at her foster brother’s antics.   
“Felix, maybe not antagonize someone with a gun and a temper problem?” Shaw’s head snapped to her.   
“I don’t have a temper problem.”   
“You’re not fooling anyone sweetie.” Root added and it was her time to be death glared, Root’s grin just grew wider.   
“I. Don.t Have. A. Temper. Problem.” Shaw ground out.   
“I don’t think you have a temper problem Shaw. I think it’s more chronic passive aggressiveness.” Cosima added not too helpfully and flinched when the ex-assassin layered her with her cold stare. Shaw gave a huff of annoyance and got up, stretching.   
“Not that this isn’t fun but I need food.” Shaw said stiffly and headed for the door.   
“Remember to act like you’re on a romantic vacation Sam!” Root called after her and Shaw slid the door shut with a little more force than necessary.

“Great, now who am I going to antagonize?” Felix sighed. He then turned to Root.   
“So then, what’s your story? How did you get involved with the geek monkey? I doubt it was her theory on the evolution of amphibians.” He waved his hand dismissively in Cosima’s direction.   
“Hey! That’s a brilliant hypothesis.” Cosima defended.   
“Never gonna happen Cos, let it goooo.” Felix half sang and Root grinned.  
“I guess you could say I have a soft spot for short brunettes with tanned skin and brilliant brains.” Root said and Felix rolled his eyes.   
“Oh god, stop you’re going to make me throw up. Now that you’re angry little watch kitten isn’t here, spill. I know there’s something between you two and I’m dying to figure this out.” Felix mock begged and Root smiled, but didn’t say a word.

Felix sighed and rolled off the couch to join Cosima next to Delphine.   
“Anything change?” He asked and Cosima shook her head.   
“No… I need her to be okay Felix.” Cosima said worried.   
“She’ll be okay. I’ve seen people survive worse.” Root said reassuringly.   
“Yeah Cos, she’ll be fine. Her bikini body however…” Felix trailed off when Cosima didn’t look the slightest bit amused.

He cleared his throat when the room remained stiffening quiet. “So uhm when did Alison say they were gonna be here?”  
“They just got here.” Root said, sounding bored.   
“You need to stop doing that, it’s creepy.” Sarah pointed out as there was a knock on the door.

Sarah got up and headed for the door, sliding it open to reveal a smiling Helena and a worried looking Alison who peered around Sarah, her eyes stopping on Root and then Delphine.  
“Sestra! You are back, little Kira is well yes?” Helena beamed at her twin sister before wrapping her in a hug. Sarah awkwardly patted her sister on the back.  
“She’s fine, Helena.”

“Welcome back Sarah. As I can see, you wasted no time in finding trouble.” Alison said nodding towards the inside of the loft.  
“Yeah Alison, I’ve barely got back and there’s already been people shot.” Alison’s eyes widened.  
“Who’s been shot?” She asked as they entered the loft and Sarah slid the door shot.  
“Delphine.”  
“And some hired muscle.” Root added thoughtfully.  
“And who are you?” Alison asked.  
“That is Root, Cosima’s reclusive ex-lover.” Felix said dramatically, while Root held her hand out to Alison.  
“Nice to meet you.” Root said with a smile, Alison blinked at her before looking at Cosima.

“Seriously Cosima! I told you it would be a bad idea.” Alison hissed and Cosima rolled her eyes.  
“It wasn’t a bad idea Alison. She found Delphine didn’t she?”   
“Yeah, but she’s… She’s SHOT!”   
“I was shot too. I came back like blonde puppy will yes?” Helena said reassuringly.  
“Alison, they’re okay.” Sarah said and Alison looked at Root skeptically.  
“Wait they?”   
“Yeah there’s another one, Root here’s girlfriend.” Alison opened her mouth to say something but closed it and shook her head.  
“Where is she then?” Alison asked.

“Right outside the door.” Shaw yelled and banged on the door. “I’ve been knocking politely for like 5 minutes, so could someone open the damn door?” She growled and Felix smirked as he headed over to the door. He slid it open to reveal Shaw with multiple takeout bags.  
“Oh you bought for everyone? That was nice.” Felix raised an eyebrow and Shaw layered him with a stare. Not believing what he had just said.  
“No. I bought me food. Get your own.” She pushed past him, nodding in greeting at Alison and Helena before dropping onto the couch next to Root. She immediately started digging in the bags, missing the narrowing of Helena’s eyes as they zeroed in on the bags.  
“How does one tiny little ball of anger such as yourself eat all that?” Felix asked, Shaw ignored him completely as she pulled out a styrofoam container and handed it to Root. “Of course.” He shook his head.  
“What?” Shaw barked as Root’s eyes lit up.  
“Nothing.” Felix said as Helena neared the living room. Root and Shaw missed how all eyes in the room were watching Helena nervously as she stalked over to the two on the couch. Shaw was wolfing down a cup of chicken noodles when Helena spoke up.  
“I can have food yes?” Shaw froze as Root bit her lip trying to keep from smiling.  
“Excuse me?” Shaw asked slowly.  
“I am hungry.” Helena said simply and reached for one of the containers. Shaw blinked at her, disbelief evident on her face.   
“Helena…” Sarah warned softly but her twin sister was not having it. Oblivious to the murderous vibes rolling off Shaw as she started opening the container.  
“That’s mine.” Shaw frowned.  
“It is nice to share. Sestra Alison taught me this when I ate all of her babies’ candy.” Helena nodded with an innocent smile at Shaw.  
“I don’t share food.” Shaw growled. Helena looked at her.  
“You do not share?” Shaw shook her head side to side. Helena’s brow furrowed as she thought.  
“Helena, put the nice lady’s food back before she shoots you.” Sarah warned and Helena looked at her sister.  
“I have been shot before. I will survive.” She then turned back to Shaw. “Are you going to shoot me?”  
“Yes.” Shaw growled pulling out her gun. Root settled a hand on Shaw’s knee as Helena’s eyes narrowed with anger.  
“Sweetie…” Root warned.  
“What?” Shaw asked, turning her head to look at Root. That’s when Helena lunged forward and grabbed the gun after dropping the container back on the table. She turned it expertly and trained it on Shaw. Shaw looked at her empty hand and up at Helena a few times, not believing what had just happened.  
“Helena! Shit don’t shoot.” Sarah yelled.  
“She was going to shoot me.” Helena pointed out.  
“I can honestly say Shaw was not going to shoot her just because she took her food. She hasn’t done that in years.” Root said trying to sound reassuring but falling short.  
“She took my gun.” Shaw said softly, more to herself than anyone else. Trying to process the fact that she’d been disarmed so easily.

“Sweetie, why don’t you just share the food?” Root asked causing Helena to twitch and her eyes to flicker towards the container she’d dropped. Shaw’s head snapped to Root.  
“Did you seriously just say that? You know I don’t share food.”   
“Just this once.” Root winked and Shaw looked up at Helena with the gun. She let out a deep slow breath and nodded stiffly. Helena immediately dropped the gun and grabbed the food.  
“Where did she learn to do that?” Shaw asked and Sarah shrugged.  
“Ukrainian nuns and religious nut jobs.” Shaw opened her mouth to say something but stop and shook her head, thinking better of it. She glared at Helena destroying HER sweet and sour pork ribs, before turning back to her remaining food.

“Sweetie. I meant share with everyone.” Root said and Shaw clenched her fist, breaking the plastic fork in half.  
“What?” She ground out.  
“Be nice.” Root said as if giving a child manners. Shaw clenched her jaw but nodded and pushed the food to the other side of the table. Everyone was hesitant but soon grabbed something from the bags. They ate in silence for a few moments before Sarah noticed Felix’s ‘I’m-about-to-do-something-I-probably-shouldn’t’ face and closed her eyes as he opened his mouth.  
“Does she also dominate you like that in the bedroom?” He asked with a shit eating grin as Shaw lunged at him sitting next to her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know. Honestly I apologize if this chapter does not make sense. It made sense to me at 2 AM on a Sunday. I'm still chasing after my escaped muse. I think I shall have it back in its cage soon. I'll definitely start updating more guys! Thanks for the reviews and kudos. And *cough*yesthat'stheintro*cough* But I honestly do not make any profit from this work nor am I affiliated with the characters at all. *Disclaimer* :D

When everyone had finished their food and all death threats have been properly dispelled everyone was sitting peacefully on every flat surface in Felix’s loft. Felix and Shaw were separated by Sarah and Root. Alison had confiscated all guns, insisting they were not needed and she was now between Helena and the makeshift gun safe. Cosima was sitting next to Art who looked increasingly uncomfortable. 

“So get on with it. What’s the job offer?” Sarah asked Root. 

“First. I’m going to need everyone’s phones and any other electronic device with a camera and microphone.” Everyone looked at her confused but proceeded to pull out their phones. Root took them all and one for one popped out their sim cards. She placed them in a neat line on the table.

“So what I’m about to tell you, will sound impossible. But it’s not more impossible than human cloning in the 1970s.” Root said slowly, letting the words fully register. 

“The government has a secret system, a machine that spies on you every hour of everyday. The Machine was built to detect acts of terror, but she sees everything.” Root paused, taking a deep breath before continuing.

“Violent crimes involving ordinary people. The government condemned these crimes as irrelevant. That’s where we come in. We help the Machine save these people’s lives. But we can’t do it freely anymore. Another company, Decima technologies built a secondary AI, called Samaritan. Samaritan isn’t programmed to be compassionate. It doesn’t care who lives and who dies, in fact it plans to wipe out most of the irrelevant masses. It can’t detect us directly, but whatever we do puts us at risk of being discovered. I think you can help with that. Well She does.”

The room was silent, everyone absorbing the information in a different way. Helena was for most parts trying to figure out what AI meant.

“She?” Felix was first to speak of course.

“Who built it?” Cosima asked, she was running a series of possible questions to ask through her mind, still shocked and at awe that an actual artificial intelligence existed in the world.

“There are two robots running around?” Sarah frowned.

“What does AI mean?” Helena asked confused.

“A computer has been spying on us?” Alison squeaked, reconsidering every crime she had committed over the last few years and paling noticeably. 

“So you’re vigilantes?” Art grunted.

Root decided to answer Sarah’s, deeming it the highest priority to let everyone know.

“They’re not robots. They’re artificial intelligences, the meaning of AI Helena. As for who built them, we’ll get to that.” Root looked at everyone seriously.

“We are losing the war, but I believe that with your help, we could turn the tide.”

“How so?” Sarah asked.

“Officially you are all different people. Samaritan is programmed to see acts of violence. It wouldn’t differentiate your lives and identify you as clones, as it isn’t in its line of code to recognize that you all look alike. Essentially you could act like any one clone and Samaritan would never realize that it is actually someone else playing that person life. You could switch out and confuse it, mislead it and it’s human agents.”

“I don’t see how that would help?” Cosima asked.

“Samaritan sees one clone, it recognizes that clone as a member of society, all archives show that it isn’t a fake identification, however if say it follows Allison to point A, whilst another clone, say Sarah is waiting, the clones could pull a switch and lead Samaritan in a different direction as the original clone would move on to where they are needed at point B undetected without any suspicion from Samaritan of working for the Machine, it wouldn’t see any of you doing something against it..”

“Basically we make it look like we’re going about our usual lives, while actually working for your Machine?” Cosima asks and Root nods.

“That’s brilliant, but there is one flaw.” Sarah pointed out and Root looked at her. 

“Which is?” Root asked.

“The clone who switches out is in danger.” Root nodded in understanding.

“Yeah, but the clone who diverts Samaritans attention, goes about life normally, no suspicion gathers on that clone.”

“Basically Sarah, what Root is saying, Samaritan won’t be able to SEE a clone in another place if It already sees her somewhere else. It will brush it off as faulty footage.” Cosima explained.

“So we all stay safe? And you’ll help us with Neolution?” Root nodded for both questions and Sarah looked happy with her answers.

“I’m in if you are Sarah.” Cosima said, although her inner conflict was rough at her blatant curiosity of an actual Artificial Intelligence.

Sarah thought it through and then looked at Allison.

“What do you think?” Allison glared at Root and Shaw sceptically but slowly nodded her head.

“Will angry lady bring more food?” Root grinned and nodded while Shaw glared at the Ukranian clone.

“Then I am fine with helping Machine.” Helena nodded thoughtfully.

“She does have good taste in booze Sarah.” Felix added thoughtfully and Sarah smirked at her foster brother before nodding at Root.

“We’ll help ya.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the last two chapters were short and I'm sorry but I promise they'll get longer! Thank you for the reviews and kudos, they motivate me to write more! ^_^

“We have to WHAT?” Alison squeaked in disbelief at Root, who was explaining the exact mechanics of Team Machine’s job. 

“Its choice of course, the Machine wouldn’t ask any of you to risk your lives if it’s against your wishes. She’d find a difference area of use for you.”

“Isn’t that considerate.” Alison retorted. 

“And if she needs us to risk our lives?” Sarah asked. 

“You’ll receive training, from Shaw, “Shaw shot her a look, “or John.” Root added thoughtfully with a grin.

“What makes Shaw or this… John capable of training us?” Sarah asked and Shaw scoffed.

“Please, we’re qualified.” 

“What do we do with Delphine? We can’t leave her here, they’re going to come looking for her eventually.” Cosima pointed out.

“We have a number of safe houses in New York, we could stash her at one of them.”

“What do I do?” Felix asks.

“You stay right here.” Sarah says seriously and Felix scoffs at her.

“Seriously Sarah? I told you I want to be more involved.” Felix said.

“This is really dangerous Fe, more than Neolution or anything we’ve faced.” Sarah said, worried about her foster brother. She’d always been the one to protect him from everything, school bullies up to grown men.

“I can look after myself Sarah. Besides I’m DYING to meet John so he can teach me all there is about handling a gun.” He winked with a grin and Shaw snorted, imagining the scenario play out in her head.

“I cannot wait to see that.” She admitted with a smirk of her own.

“I am already trained yes?” Helena frowned, “I do not like training.” 

“Helena, this training won’t be like Thomas’, there won’t be punishment and no killing puppies.” Sarah said reassuringly, while Shaw looked horrified at the mere thought of someone killing puppies.

“Good, I like puppies.” Helena said.

“Watch out Shaw, someone might replace you as Bear’s favorite human.” Root said and Shaw glared at her. Art cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

“What about me?” He asks.

“You, Detective, go back to work, go about your life as normal. If we need you, we’ll contact you.” Art looked less than happy but he was also not about to give up his job.

“How are you going to deal with Neolution?” Sarah asks.

“Whichever way you want us to.” Root replied simply.

“Would you be able to get me lab equipment? Like completely off the grid?” Cosima asks suddenly.

“Absolutely.” Root said sincerely and Cosima smiled.

“We could work on the samples Sarah. Find a cure.” Cosima said with a toothy grin. They’d been trying to figure out how to work on a cure without letting the samples fall into Neolution’s hands.

“Find a cure for what?” Shaw asked.

“The cloning process wasn’t as flawless as they’d hoped. A few years ago, clones started dying from an auto immune disease that originates in our ovaries and works its way through our bodies, causing polyps on our lungs, coughing up blood etc.” Cosima explained.

“That’s why you were coughing earlier.” Shaw realized and Cosima nodded.

“How long do you have?” Root asked and Cosima shrugged.

“I don’t know. We managed to make a treatment, a band aid if you will that gave me some more time.” 

“But the treatment didn’t eradicate it completely?” Cosima shook her head.

“We could set up a lab in the subway?” Shaw looked at Root, who nodded in agreement.

“For now, getting a cure is higher priority than weeding out Neolution.” Allison pointed out, looking at Sarah.

“Where do you need us?” Sarah asked Root who tilted her head thoughtfully.

“Allison should stay here, to make Neolution believe all of you are still in close proximity. Helena, Cosima and Sarah however need to leave with us back to New York. We need to figure out how we’re going to get Delphine over the border. A medical transfer perhaps?” 

“I… Think it’s time for me to leave.” Art said as the conversation slowly started toeing the line of legal and illegal. He got up and Sarah did the same.

“Thanks Art.”

“Always.” He waved and left.

“Should I stay?” Felix asked.

“For now. If you come with, Neolution is bound to think Sarah will be accompanying you. You can follow later with fake credentials.” Felix nodded in understanding but grimaced at the idea of staying.

“I need one more thing.” Cosima said slowly and Root looked at her.

“My lab partner, Scott.”

“Is he trustworthy?”

“I trust him with my life.”

“Okay.” Root said with a smile.

“Great. When do we leave?” Sarah asked.

“Where are we going?’ Helena mused confused, having not listened to anything after making sure she wouldn’t have to shoot puppies.


End file.
